Aldridge Scaffeld
Appearance Aldridge Scaffeld to some would look like a foreigner, hailing from Britain. His height of 5ft 6in makes him a bit on the beefier side, most of his weight being in pseudo muscle. His dirty blonde hair is styled in a combed to the side way, with his eyes being gray in color. While he's not entirely handsome compared to other from Britain, he looks rather attractive in comparison due to being a foreigner. Aldridge typically only wears one of two outfits, depending on what he plans on doing that day. A staple accessory for his two outfits is a customized split cape. The capes reaches down to the thigh of his pants with the top of them attached to large metal rings which rest on the front of his shoulders. The two rings are connected via a stitched and designed piece of cloth, which is embroidered with his family's crest in white. His first outfit is his Osaka Gakuin uniform, the normal red jacket somewhat matching the darker shade of red of his split cape. Otherwise, he doesn't deviate much more from the required uniform. His second outfit differs more but is formal in appearance. Aldridge wears a white dress shirt with a dark gray vest, wearing a blood red long coat. Both the vest and long coat have white accents. Along with this, he wears slacks that match his long coat in color, along with gray dress shoes. Personality Aldridge isn't a very outgoing person, staying to himself most of the time. When he has to talk, he's straight forward and honest to others, He doesn't show much sympathy to others when talking and general conversation, though he can sound more caring if the situation calls for it. This is due to dealing with families of those who needed his or the churches aid with possessed family members. While he does talk more when around friends, he is still to himself more than often. Since Aldridge comes from a long family of sorcerers, he has learned and kept a set morals from his families lineage. They help him know whats right and wrong in the worlds of magic and the supernatural. Despite knowing this, Aldridge likes to keep himself neutral to debates of good and evil. If you ask him, he says picking a side skews ones ideals of right and wrong, so staying neutral means he will never turn his morals biased. Among his ideals that are always right are helping others, avoiding conflict, and that there is always potential to do something in one's life, while his ideals of wrong are unjustified or wrongly-justified murder, falsifying of deities, or lying. The moral he holds himself which was passed down for more generations of his family then any other is that everyone reaps what they sow, and will justify that with his relationship with Wrath, something he brought on himself despite the good he did. Due to his upbringing, his thoughts on technology are a bit biased towards not finding it a necessity and rather a convenience. He will always prefer the ways of old to the easy way out brought on by technology, though he does indulge in such conveniences such as cellphones (he has a hand me down flip phone compared to the age of smartphones), and if you ask him technology is one of his weaker subjects of knowledge. It's also notable to say that Aldridge is primarily aggravated on a daily basis, specifically to how Wrath argues with him several times a day. The two don't agree on several levels, Wrath being pure chaotic whilst Aldridge holding his ground as a lawful neutral. The two will mentally (or physically, if Wrath decides to come out to the real world in physical form) argue with each other in several matters, testing each others morals and ideals on both situations or conversations. Amongst all the fighting, if the two actually agree on something they are a force to be reckoned with especially if you are on the opposite side of the conversation or battlefield. Powers and Abilities Sorcery- For as long as he can remember, Aldridge has been taught and trained in different forms of sorcery by his family. After the age of 10 he was trained specifically to be a sorcerer and a exorcist. As a sorcerer, Aldridge has a balance of spells and incantations which give him both powerful attacks and support skills, along with other miscellaneous spells. The way Aldridge can cast these in various ways, but his primary way in combat is glowing rings of runes. He can also cast by words proficiently, but due to the time it takes he refrains from using it in battle. Offensive Spells * Magical burst- A burst of pure magical energy fired from the inside of a rune'd ring. Aldridge can add additional rings for the blast the go through, effectively increasing the distance it travels or increase the overall size of the blast, but the amount of damage it can do will always increase when it passes through more rings. The aspect of the blast increased is based on the size of the additional rings, larger rings increasing it's size but slowing the blast while smaller rings will condense the energy, making the blast smaller but faster and adding the distance it can travel. * Draining curse- A magical curse that affects a target or targets. Someone affected by the curse will be harmed over time and feel drained and fatigued. * Sorcerer's Root- Aldridge creates a large rune'd ring that surrounds the target at the level of their legs. Once they are caught in the ring, the target is pinned to the surface below them and cannot move. The spell last as long as Aldridge supplies power to it, or will last five minutes after casting. Support Spells * Direct healing spells- heals a specific target * Healing Anchors- Creates a rune'd incorporeal anchor of sorts that causes for healing to those around it. It has a diameter of ten feet and dispels after a few minutes. Exorcism- Ever since the age of ten, Aldridge has studied and trained in the art of exorcism. Exorcism as he's been taught is the expelling of a spirit or demon possessing a body. While this could stereotyped to any spirit or demon, exorcisms only can be performed on malevolent demons and spirits who are either: forcibly possessing a unwilling host, without control of their powers while inside a host or body, or forcibly controlling a host by possessing an item held or on the person, such as a sword or necklace. Over his time as an exorcist, Aldridge has expelled at least half a dozen malevolent spirits and demons from possessed humans, primarily in his work with the church. He has also expelled at least a dozen spirits and demons from possessed objects, particularly angered dead relatives of families in Europe latching onto family heirlooms or demon possessed artifacts from excavation sites in outlying countries. While he's never had to expelled a spirit haunting a house or home, he does know how but has no experience doing so. Sword/weapons skills- Ever since his encounter and endeavor with the fiend Wrath, Aldridge has trained to wield hand and half weapons and use them effectively in combat. While he may not have any use for such skills in the field of exorcism, he found the idea of learning to use weapons would be useful since he is stuck with the sword Wrath bound him to. Training wise, Aldridge has at least two and half years of weapons training and while he's not had many encounters that required the sword he's bound to, he has fought and won duels and fights that he used the blade. He has training in using the sword both with one hand or two, though he prefers one hand as to have a hand free for casting sorcery. [[Wrath|'Wrath']]- Aldridge's Guardian Spirit. Wrath is a Fiend who's notoriety and bloody climb up the demon ranks has given him the title of Wrath, The Fifth Deadly Sin. Ever since the encounter in Hungary between Aldridge and Wrath at the exorcism of a country man, Wrath was sealed to the very sword he entered the human world through by Aldridge, but in a twist of fate Wrath bound the sword to Aldridge and in turn bound himself to Aldridge. As Aldridge's guardian Spirit, Wrath can take different forms and aid him when facing a foe or foes. He consistently takes three forms though, the three harboring the most aid for Aldridge. The three forms are Physical, spiritual manifestation, and blade possession. * Physical manifestation: When he is physically manifested, Wrath appears as seven foot tall fiend, whose physical strength looks unmatched by none. His skin dark red and looks drenched in black blood, the only thing brighter on his body is the 2 pairs of twisted horns on his head and the glowing yellow eyes he has. His tail is proportional to his body, the three spikes on it's end matching his horns in color. * Spiritual Manifestation: Wrath appears incorporeal while retaining his size. To those that can see him, he appears less detailed and shadowed, the only definite features being his eyes and glowing horns. Fire appears to flow from the corners of his mouth as well, though that is more apparent when he is active or wishes to appear more menacing. In this form, Wrath may only allow certain body parts to appear. It is typical for him to only show his upper body, though he has shown his full body incorporeally before. * Blade possession: While in this form, the sharp and jagged side of the demonic sword appear to drip red hot fire and the eyes of the demon grabbing the blade glowing. Something that sets Wrath apart from other Guardian Spirits is that he can lend Aldridge the use of his powers. This occurs in Spiritual manifestation and acts as the most synchronizing way for him to share his powers with Aldridge. While it may be Aldridge using the abilities with Wrath's help, the person expending energy for the unholy magic is actually Wrath. Wrath also adds bonus abilities and effects in his blade possession form, the only form that lacks any shared abilities being when Wrath is physically manifested. The added effects and powers shared from Wrath to Aldridge are vary in strength when compared to Wrath's full potential, but still speak for themselves. Powers shared and added effects while in Spirit Manifestation: * Powerful Curses: powerful curses that bring out a person's inner anger, hatred, or rage. The effect depends on the person's initial feelings, but will always cause the feelings of Anger, Rage, and hatred. Other feelings that can be spiked by the the curse are impatience, hateful misanthropy, revenge, and self-destructive behavior, such as drug abuse or suicide. Aldridge cast the curses by hand, as Wrath typically would. * Weapons of Wrath: unholy ability to manifest weapons from a person's sin of wrath. In order to execute the magic, the Fiend must reach inside the person's soul and grab hold of their strongest feeling of wrath, whether it be anger, vengeance, or self-destructive behavior. Once Wrath has hold of the feeling, he pulls it from their body as it manifest apon exiting the body. The soul the weapon is pulled from is not harmed, but the weapon's strength and appearance depends on the type of wrath the person harbors. Aldridge uses this unholy magic as Wrath typically would, however he is limited to only being able to wield and manifest one Weapon of Wrath at a time. * Demonic strength: Aldridge gains additional strength which he uses to wield his blade with more ease. Typically displays itself by making Aldridge's hand appearing more demonic. Powers shared and added effects while in Blade Possession: * Powerful Curses: edge of the blade becomes a catalyst for the curses wrath uses to bring out a person's inner anger, rage or hatred, affecting anyone struck with the edge. * Weapons of Wrath: Alters the appearance and adds a tangible alteration to the blade, such as making the blade longer or adding an axe head to the end of the sword. * Fire Affinity: The edge of the blade will drip liquid fire and the eyes of the demon gripping the blade on the hilt will glow. Backstory Aldridge Scaffeld was born into a family with a dark and crooked family tree. The Scaffeld family tree could be compared to that of a hanging tree, it's many branches adorned with nooses of demons, mages, and humans alike. With Britain, Europe as their home, the Scaffeld family has seen the death of the dark ages, survived the black plague and had older generations family be the subject of witch trials when humans sought to explore the world. While they may not have been witches, the Scaffelds has long been a family of sorcerers, and Aldridge was no different. Aldridge was raised in a home that spoke of his family's history. Like anyone who saw the inside of the house, he was always fascinated by the wonders the house held. It wasn't long before his interested was fed, the boy being home schooled from the time he could attend school. Along with the usual subjects of math, science, language arts, and history, Aldridge was taught about his family's history and was instructed in the sorcery the family had passed down for generations. The boy took it all in, taking a liking to the sorcery, history, and language in particular. As Aldridge reach the age of choice (age 10), the age all Scaffeld family members would be given a choice in what they would do with the sorcery they learned. Aldridge wasn't sure when the day came, all of his ancestors proving their worth as sorcerers, assassins, herbalist, teachers, and demon hunters. As per tradition, each family member is given a month to decide. Aldridge devoted the month to looking for how he would use sorcery. It wasn't two weeks into the month that Aldridge found a drive to be an exorcist, the peculiar lack of aid the family was able to give in exorcisms across the years surprising the now desensitized Scaffeld. The next day Aldridge informed the family heads that he wished to pursue the life of an exorcist and a sorcerer. The family heads obliged, setting the boy's training on the course of exorcist and sorcerer. The next six years of Aldridge's life would swing from heaven to hell and back, the training set out for the Scaffeld nothing compared to his previous schooling. As part of his training, he started attending normal public school for his education outside of sorcery. After the school day ended, Aldridge would study with various family members to expand his knowledge and worked with his grandfather in learning how to exorcise. His grandfather was a man of faith despite being part of the Scaffeld family. It made him an outlier due to his line of work being with the church. While Aldridge wasn't one for believing, he went through the motions and learned from his grandfather. As most trainees did, Aldridge was taken to witness and help with exorcisms; sometimes by the church and sometimes by his grandfather. Aldridge's described his daily life as monotonous and stressing at times, then fulfilling and exciting at others. The Scaffeld had become even more desensitized by the age of 14, finding nothing too enthralling anymore. School was still informative, but his study in exorcism and sorcery was keeping his attention more. It wasn't till a trip out of Britain and into the countrysides of Hungary that Aldridge would encounter something that even he wouldn't believe, something that would shake his faith and change his life. His grandfather had been called upon by the church to aid a small town out in the rolling hills of Hungary, and Aldridge was brought along as backup and as a learning experience. Eventually the two reached the a rendezvous point at a small church, several other priest accompanying them to the small house where the exorcism would occur. After some driving, the small two story house was reached after three of four hours of travelling the hills and countryside. The place looked homely, the sound of a dog barking and a woman looking at the caravan. Aldridge could feel something off, a place like this, the air too peaceful, yet the need for an exorcism, it reeked of odd. As they made it inside, the woman explained to them that her husband had been acting strange for a few weeks ever since he had a panic attack out in the fields. Everything had seemed fine, till recently they had went to church since the panic attack and her husband had fallen to his knees and let out a howl of pain and anger. He had sense locked himself in an upstairs room, not eating or drinking. It was obvious to Aldridge and his grandfather it was a high level spirit, being able to keep the host out of church and going a week without food. Grandfather thanked her, and advised her to take her son and dog out of the house for the exorcism. With the family now outside the house, escoted by a few priest, the rest made their way upstairs and to the door where the husband was cooped up. After trying to open the door, Aldridge was motioned to open the door by force. What came next was something the Scaffeld will never forget. Inside the room was the husband, hunched in the corner with an axe by his side. The grandfather motioned the other priest to stay outside, he and Aldridge slowly walking into the room. Grandfather beckoned to the man by his name, a loud crack sounding from the corner as the man's hand reached towards the axe. Aldridge prepared his hands, ready to cast something to keep the man still, as Grandfather held out his cross. He beckoned the man again, asking him if he would respond and that they were here to help. The husband gripped the axe next to him and buried it six inches in the wood wall, standing up as he inhumanly turned his head towards the pair with blood red eyes. It response was harsh, growlish as it told them "You CaN HeLp THiS MaN NO MORE!". Grandfather held the cross up higher, crossing his chest as he prayed aloud, Aldridge shot back at it, saying "Hold your tongue Spirit! You hold no domain here in the world of the living!". The man looked at him, turning around completely as it pulled the axe from the wall. His body was scratched and bloodied, several bite marks on his arms. "SpiRIT?! I am No PuNY Spirit! I am the DEMON You HuManS rely on in War!", it yelled as it let out a howl and slung the axe at the window. The window shattered, the husband jumping to the window seal and from the building. The pair of exorcist ran to the window, looking down to see the horrific site of the husband running towards the fields. The group went down and out of the house, the woman horrified and child crying as the told them the husband had grabbed the dog and ran away, contorted. Grandfather told the other priest to stay, that he and Aldridge would pursue the husband. After running in the direction of blood and demonic presence, the pair reached the field, no sight of the husband. Aldridge had an idea, calling on his sorcery as to detect life around them. The spell indicated that someone was below them, and after further investigation a small tunnel was found in the field. They cautiously went down the rabbit hole, coming down to a one room cave. It was barren aside from a singular, large rustic sword in the ground and the husband, in the corner hunched over. More prepared this time, the two approached the possessed man, crucifix and bible held by Grandfather and a spell ready and holy water held by Aldridge. The demon turned it's head, blood running from it's mouth as it dropped the lifeless body of the family's dog. "You continue to pursue me, you exorcist never learn." it growled, more serious. "You would think that, but several centuries of sorcery may speak for itself." Aldridge shot back, hoping to scare the demon. "But Sorcery is the devil's work as told by the church, which means your sins will make you taste delicious!" the demon retorted, firing something from it's hand at Grandfather. It struck sending him flying back into the wall. Aldridge grew furious, casting at the demon as it was shoved to the wall as the boy walked over and pulled the sword from ground, holding it to the demon's throat. The demon laughed, showing no fear from the blade. Grandfather was up now, walking over to where the demon was pinned. He nodded in approval, and began chanting the exorcism. The demon let out a cry, along with a hushed laugh as it fought through the pain. It continued to laugh, stopping as he spoke. "ThaT WoN'T WORK!" it yelled, lashing out as it blasted Grandfather again, knocking him down. Aldridge didn't hesitate, stabbing the husband through his shoulder as he continued the exorcism where it was left off. "I ToLD YOU, ThaT WoN'T Wo-AAHHHH" the demon tried to retort, cut short as he became affected by a sorcery from the exorcist pinning him. Aldridge knew he couldn't exorcise the demon, so he would do the next best thing: Seal it to the blade. The demon cried out, it's wales interrupted by the couching of blood and fire. It looked at Aldridge, letting a bloody grinn form on the wrinkled face of the man possessed. "If I am sealed.....so be it, but you shall shoulder the burden you toll by this act!" the demon screamed at Aldridge, then chanting something between the wales of pain, A curse on the blade. Aldridge let the demon's words not affect him, set on saving the man he had pinned to the wall as he continued to exorcise and seal the demon. The possessed man finished his words first, the blade now dripping of black fire, then Aldridge who with his final words made the demon screech and the body of the husband go limp. The boy pulled the blade free of the man, tossing it aside as he ripped a chunk of the man's shirt from him and put pressure on the wound. The grandfather awoke again, getting back up to find his grandson tending to the husband. He limped over, finding the man to be alive, just knocked out. The two exorcist smiled at each other, the job done. However as soon as Aldridge stood up, he fell to his knees as a voice yelled in his mind I Told you of the burden you would toll, now you have to share your life with me! ''"Who are you demon! Speak thy name!" the boy yelled. ''The Fiend you sealed to the blade, you may know me better as Wrath, the fifth deadly sin. The boy couldn't believe what he was hearing, there was no way something like this had happened. "A burden ay? Well, I can play the same game." Aldridge said, reaching over and grabbing the blade. "I'll be sure to be a burden for you too." He stood back up, gripping the blade without a word. Grandfather had already patched the husband up as good as he could, calling over to Aldridge if he was alright. "Yeah, I'm fine Granddad. Here, let me help you" The boy made his way over, helping his grandfather hoist the husband out of the hole and back to the farm. Several months had passed after the "exorcism" of the man out in Hungary, and for the priest who stayed at the farm house, they were told the demon was exorcised and the blade brought back was to be added to the Scaffeld artifacts. However, to Aldridge and his grandfather, the truth was in Aldridge's right hand and could be heard constantly by the boy. A Fiend by the name of Wrath, who by his word was the fifth deadly sin, was the spirit that possessed the husband in Hungary. Wrath had been sealed to the blade that had pinned him to wall during the exorcisms and seal, but in a twist of fate had bound himself to Aldridge, the young exorcist and sorcerer that had exorcised him and sealed the demon to the blade. The young exorcist had never truly believed in beings described by Christianity, such as demons or angels, but with one stuck to him he became a bit more open minded. As for his life, his monotonous routine became a bit more lively due to Wrath being bound to him. His training was added to, with time being devoted to sword training and personal training with Wrath. The two got on each other's nerves, but eventually a consensus was made between to two to help each other. As neither knew what they could do when they worked cohesively, Aldridge researched into bound spirits, eventually finding books about Guardian spirits and how they can share powers, and how the bound spirit can become physical in appearance. After more months of training, Aldridge and Wrath had gotten a basis of how to share powers. Two years passed, and Aldridge had begun to etch his name into the Scaffeld lineage. His continued training in exorcism and the event from two years before made him reliable to the church and to those who needed him. His sorcery was becoming more relied upon by others, but the thing that stood him out from the others of his family was the sword he wielded and Wrath, the Fiend he once despised turned powerful, but maybe not always trustworthy ally. The two had made a name for themselves, and for what came next, the Scaffeld family had thought of. At their request, Aldridge applied to Osaka Gakuin, a high school where even someone like Aldridge could continue schooling and bring aid to those in Japan. He was accepted, and with some help getting there, he and Wrath made it to Japan to attend Osaka Gakuin. Trivia * Aldridge in England translates to "Sage", while Scaffeld in England translates to "of the crooked field" *Aldridge never actually gave a name for the sword he is bound to, finding it cliche to get emotionally attached to the sword he's bound to. Category:Student Category:Arcane Category:Guardian Spirit Category:Accepted Character Category:Character Category:Human Category:Male